


Consoling Hyung

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [35]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Euthanasia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, emeto, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Minho returns to the dorms and is inconsolable. Hyunjin tries to figure out what happened
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Consoling Hyung

The members found Minho’s behavior odd to say the least. The second he had come back to the dorm from visiting his family, he stormed off to his room and slammed the door. “Well that was odd.” Seungmin had said with worry covering his face. “Normally he’s so happy and relaxed after visiting home, do you think something happened?” The other six members nodded in agreement, all looking equally concerned. Chan got up from the couch and went to knock on Minho’s door.

“Minho? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Chan only heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door. In between the choked sobs he somehow managed to hear Minho say “I want Hyunjin.” Chan sighed and went back to the living room. “I have no idea what happened, but he did say that he wanted Hyunjin.” Hyunjin looked a little shocked that Minho was specifically asking for him, when he normally sought comfort from Chan or Jisung. He got up nonetheless and went into Minho’s room after announcing himself.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin was for the most part out of his depth. The last time he’d seen his hyung crying from sadness was when he’d been eliminated. He quickly located a box of tissues on the nightstand and grabbed it while sitting down next to Minho. “Here hyung, blow your nose.” Minho took the tissues and blew his nose. He was still an inconsolable mess, but he could breathe better now. However, shortly after he finished blowing his nose, his stomach began to turn. “Hyunjin. Bucket. Now.” Minho said between gasps. Hyunjin quickly grabbed the nearby trashcan and held underneath Minho’s head. Minho had puked for a solid minute before leaning back and grabbing more tissues to clean himself up.

Hyunjin was even more concerned now and decided to feel his hyung’s forehead and was surprised to find that he wasn’t warm. “Hyung, talk to me. Something’s clearly upsetting you. You’ve apparently worked yourself up to the point of puking, so whatever it is, is quite serious. Minho looked towards Hyunjin with fresh tears forming in his eyes “Did it hurt this much when you lost Kkomi?” Hyunjin stared at Minho, shocked for a moment before he realized the implications of the question. Fuck.

“Minho, which cat?” Hyunjin also quickly took out his phone and texted Chan, telling him that one of Minho’s cats was sick, or died. Minho finally managed to get his sobbing under enough control to actually speak more than short sentences. “Soonie had a condition called Idiopathic Megacolon. It basically means that her colon was paralyzed. We were able to treat it with medication for a while, but it stopped working.” Minho plucked a couple more tissues and blew his nose again.

“Soonie got to the point of not being able to poop at all. The vet told us that the only treatments we could do at this point would be a subtotal colectomy, which is where they would remove as much of the paralyzed colon as possible and reconnecting the two remaining ends. But there’s no guarantee it would work, if any amount of paralyzed colon remained, it could easily recur. The other option was essentially doing pretty much daily enemas. Getting constant enemas is no way to live and, based on how Soonie reacted the last few times she’s had a cone or stitches, we didn’t think she’d tolerate the surgery well, so we decided to put her down.

Minho had started sobbing again, and Hyunjin just pulled him in to hug and quickly texted Chan what he had found out. It didn’t take long for the other six members to pile into the room and envelope Minho in a group hug. Chan and Jisung were quick to talk Minho into moving to the couch, so he wasn’t grieving alone. Seungmin and Felix decided to make Minho’s favorite food. Changbin had gone back to his room and brought out Gyu, so that Minho would have something soft to cuddle. Jeongin decided to put on some children’s cartoon’s, because they were fairly easy to follow if you weren’t paying much attention, while at the same time distracting enough to take your mind off things for a while. Hyunjin decided that he wasn’t going to leave Minho’s side and curled up next to him on the couch.

Minho was still extremely sad about what had happened at home, but he was glad that he had his members to comfort him. He greatly appreciated how they were doing their best to cheer him up in their own unique ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolute shit weekend and had to euthanize both of my cats. This is how I decided to deal with it. All the medical talk regarding Megacolon is accurate as it's why one of my cats got euthanized. Don't Hate me too much please


End file.
